The House Shaped like an E Turned on It's Side
by Iggy the Fnick Lover
Summary: We all know how Max and the others lived in that house in the beginning of book one for six years, right? We didn't get too much detail about them being a family in that house for six years. These are chapters of random family moments between random members of the flock. No ships, just family and friendship. There is brotherly love, sisterly love, and bro/sis love.
1. Can't Sleep Without You

In the first chapter, it's just Iggy and Max. Max and Iggy are eleven years old, just so you don't get confused.

Chapter One: I Can't Sleep Without You...

Iggy couldn't sleep, he just kept tossing and turning in his bed, not making a sound as he squirmed. The eleven year old flushed when he realized how silly he was being over something to harmless. Ever since his sight was taken away in the most painful way, he's relied on hearing, feeling, and holding Fang's or Max's hands as they guided him through their house they lived in with Jeb and everyone else. He was embarrassed over being scared of the noises he was hearing. Even so, he quickly got out of bed and felt around for the doorway. He wanted Max. She was the brave one, so he knew that if something tried to hurt him, she'd be there for him.

He grabbed the door handle and twisted it, slowly pushing the door open as quietly as possible. He exited his room and reached for the hallway wall, walking down the hallway as his fingers brushed against the wall. He knew that Max's room was the last one down the hall. Suddenly, he bumped into something stomach first. The wind was knocked out of him as he fell on the floor. He recovered and stood up again, staying clear of the object. Feeling a pain over his stomach, he guessed that there would be a bruise tomorrow. He didn't realize how sleepy he was and how it affected his sense for the objects around him.

He finally reached the door to Max's bedroom and sighed with relief. Entering her room, he felt around for Max's bed, and ended up finding the edge of the bed frame, and he felt slightly proud of himself. He climbed up onto the mattress and crawled to Max's small sleeping figure. He sat beside her and lifted her blankets, tucking himself in beside her. Nuzzling up to her, he placed his small nose on her warm neck, taking in her sweet scent. He guessed that Max had actually bathed today.

"Iggy?"

Max had stirred and woken up to see Iggy in her bed and snuggling her in her sleep. Now he was really embarrassed. Trying to come up with an excuse, he blurted, "I couldn't sleep. Sorry. I-uh, kinda knew that if something tried to hurt me, you'd protect me... I-" Max smiled and interrupted him, "Cover yourself up better before you catch a cold, okay? You can be so careless sometimes." She said, pulling the blanket from Iggy's waist to his neck. "You're such a goofball, ya know, you could've just asked me if you could sleep in bed with me because you were scared.." Her tone was serious. After all, she didn't like it when one of her babies were dishonest, sneaky, or afraid.

A slight smile appeared on his red flustered face as he wrapped his arms around her, feeling like the luckiest bird kid in the world. He felt her kiss his forehead and return the hug, pulling them closer together. Iggy knew that Max wasn't his real sister, or his real mom, or anyone related... But he knew, one day, one day...

He would protect her for a change.


	2. Yep, Total Disaster

In this chapter, it's Fang and Max with a side of Iggy. Fang, Iggy, and Max are ten. Fang has long hair like in the beginning of the manga series. And I remember Iggy saying how Max ruins the cooking pans in the first manga.

Chapter Two: Chef Max and Assistant Cook Fang: Yep, Total Disaster

Max and Fang stared at the inside of the kitchen, highly unsatisfied. Iggy and Jeb, the only two cooks, and everyone else decided to sleep in for a change, and Fang says that cooking isn't his thing. Max rolled her eyes with a teasing smile as she pulled on his long ponytail saying, "You just say that because you're scared of burning your hand on the stove like you did a while back." She seriously loved annoying Fang, she called it a gift because she was one of the few people that pissed him off so easily.

Fang, becoming a ticking time bomb, gripped on the bridge of his nose and became irritated as she kept pulling his hair out of boredom as she stared at the mostly empty fridge. "Pull my hair one more time Max. I swear." He sighed. This caused Max to tug his ponytail once more, then he smacked Max on the side of the head so hard that she felt a headache stirring. And since she had a braid in, he violently pulled at it. Max held back a whine and a few tears as she held her now messy braid. She sent him a warning glare, only to get a slight smirk in return.

_Okay, maybe I deserved that..._ She thought as she reached for the egg carton, the back of her head stinging a bit. She just laughed, causing Fang to roll his eyes and smack her forehead, lightly and in a silent playful manner he only did with Max.

He watched as she put the egg carton on the counter by the stove and he fought the urge to laugh at her. Keeping a straight face, he muttered, "_You're_ cooking?" Putting the insult in the back of her mind, she shook her head. "No, what I'm doing is cooking, and having you be my little helper." She said with a crooked smile. The reply hit Fang like a punch to the gut from an eraser. He so didn't feel like Max burning him with a frying pan, whether it be on purpose or on accident.

Fang started to shuffle away until Max grabbed him by the ponytail, denying his chance of escape, and because she loved pulling it, being an annoying sister figure. "Why me?" He grumbled the way all annoyed kids would. Fang wasn't even joking. Every time Max dragged, or pulled, him into doing something he knew would be bad, he always asked himself that.

"Max-" "That's _Chef _Max to you! Assistant, get me the mixing bowl." She ordered. "Oh no, you weren't the dominant one in this friendship before, and you're not gonna be now." He mumbled, headed for the living room to watch TV.

"...Fang?"

He made the terrible mistake of turning around, looking right into her death glare. Total, death, rang in her eyes. She was serious.

"We're cooking whether you like it or not."

Why was she making such a big deal? Oh yeah;

Because she doesn't lose to Fang. Besides, they were just cooking eggs, how hard could it be?

~!~!~!~

Iggy woke up hearing, "Are you crazy?" "Get the foam spitter thingy!" "You mean the fire extinguisher?" "That's not important, Fang, help me!" "What's happening to the pan?" "Is it melting?!" Yay. Another horrible day to sleep in... Though, hearing the fact that there was an epic fail of cookery downstairs, it made Iggy smile a little. He shrugged and thought, _A__ll well, they learned to never cook again I suppose... _Then he closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Even now he considered himself to be a good friend, even though he left Max and Fang to rot beside the frying pan.

~!~!~!~

"We're alive..." Fang said in disbelief.

"The fire's gone..." Max sighed.

The pair was a mess they had scorch marks on their clothes and some skin, Fang's hair had been so long that it rested at his knees, now, since it was burned, was now at the base of his back, Max's cheeks were covered in melted cheese since they attempted to make scrambled eggs, some was even in her hair, they showed defeat in their eyes as they stared at the deformed pan and broken egg shells everywhere...

"We should give this pan a proper funeral." Max said, feeling a little bad about the huge fail.

"No, what we should do, is never, ever, ever cook again."

These two were just kids, and if they thought that a fire was bad, wait til the whole world is on their shoulders.


	3. I'm Sorry

Hi, listen. I'm super sorry for not updating in a while, but I have a reason as to why I haven't. My friend tried to commit suicide, and I can't stress as to how worried I am about her. She's still in the hospital, and I'm trying to cope... Again, I'm truly sorry about not updating, but I SWEAR I'll update by the end of this year at the very least, fair enough? Thank you guys for understanding~~~ :D

Kk? Kk! Bye~~~


End file.
